falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dog (Fallout)
Dogs are animals commonly found across New California in Fallout and Fallout 2. Background Through the 200 years since the Great War, dogs have stayed generally unaltered by radiation. Dogs are a favored pet for traveling merchants and scavengers, as they provide both companionship and protection. Characteristics Biology Dogs are quadrupedal canines that can run at incredible speeds allowing them to chase down prey. While running, they use their long tails to keep their balance. They are carnivorous, with sharp teeth designed to rip into the flesh of an animal. Gameplay attributes Dogs are usually encountered in packs. To low level characters, this could mean trouble since they can easily overwhelm and surround them. To higher level characters, they are little more than a nuisance. They can be difficult to put down as a result of their erratic and quick running patterns. They cannot open doors. Variants Dog The average wasteland canine. They can be encountered throughout the wasteland. |proto = |xp =40 |hp =14 |healing rate =2 |ac =10 |sequence =6 |ap =7 |melee damage =5 |crit chance =3 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =15 |dr laser =15 |dr fire =15 |dr plasma =15 |dr elec =20 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =40 |hp =14 |healing rate =2 |ac =5 |sequence =6 |ap =7 |melee damage =5 |crit chance =3 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =15 |dr laser =15 |dr fire =15 |dr plasma =15 |dr elec =20 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Wild dog A slightly tougher variation of the average dog. As they live in the wild, they can be found throughout the wasteland. |proto = |xp =60 |hp =25 |healing rate =2 |ac =14 |sequence =14 |ap =8 |melee damage =7 |crit chance =5 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =20 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =25 |dr expl =15 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Notable dogs * Baddog - Darion's pet. * Buck - One of Eldridge's guard dogs. * Dogmeat - A loyal companion dog. * Dog (Scrapheap) - A dog in Scrapheap. * K-9 - A cyberdog in Navarro. * Missy - One of Eldridge's guard dogs. * Packard - One of Eldridge's guard dogs. * Pariah dog - An unlucky dog found in the A lone surviving dog special encounter. * Smoke - Nagor's pet. * Yellow dog - A dog in Klamath Downtown. Appearances Dogs appear in Fallout and Fallout 2. Category:Fallout creatures Category:Fallout 2 creatures Category:Dogs ru:Собака de:Hund (Fallout) es:Perro pl:Pies pt:Dog uk:Собака